Becoming Allen
by IamGingerButtons
Summary: The sequel To Magalie's Story: Allen knew when he was of age, he was moving to New York to be with his Dad, Alec Lightwood- Bane, and his sister Magalie. He felt connected to them in a way he never had with his mothers or his home land of China. He knew that to truly know himself he would have to go there and live. And somehow he knew his future rested in that place.
1. Prologue

Allen knew when he was of age, he was moving to New York to be with his Dad, Alec Lightwood- Bane, and his sister Magalie. He felt connected to them in a way he never had with his mothers or his home land of China. He knew that to truly know himself he would have to go there and live. And somehow he knew his future rested in that place. In the city that never sleeps.

_**AN: Here is my newest story in the Lilac and Lace Series…. YAY its time to get to know ALLEN! I feel like we need to know him better so here we go. This will probably be longer than Magalie's story. But she will be making a huge contribution to this one as well since this is her twin's story. **_

_**Does anybody remember reading those "choose your own way" books when you were kids? I used to love them. Do they still make books like that? I think they should if they don't …. Babble babble… ok… enough… on with the PROLOGUE!**_

Prologue:

Allen Penhallow-Lightwood had just gotten home again from New York, but in some ways he felt like he just left home. Christmas had come and gone and he knew it would be a while before he could back to New York because he had no way to justify it to Aline, his mother.

Helen, his mama, was doting over him now that he was back in China with them. She had fixed him a huge meal and his favorite desert. He loved pumpkin pie. He had eaten until he thought he might explode then went up to his room.

He turned on the computer he had gotten recently. Spending time in New York had opened his eyes to so much. Magnus and Alec had a computer in their home. Simon, the vampire that his family was close with, worked in computers. He ran a business that had everything to do with computers. He sold them, fixed them, and bought old ones to sell second hand. That was how Allen got the dell laptop he was turning on now.

Magnus bought it for him and showed him how to use it. He could send emails to his family this way instead of running up a phone bill with collect calls. He didn't understand why Nephilim kept themselves from using such convenient tools.

He opened up a window and pulled up the email account he had made. He typed in his username: AllenPenWood. He would claim both sides of his family from now on. He was still mad at his mothers from keeping it from him.

He had a twin sister. He felt like he was missing something in him his whole life and now he knew why. He had another half. Magalie was becoming one of his best friends. He put her email address in the "to" bar of the email.

_Magi,_

_Hey, just thought I would let you know I just got settled back in from the journey home. The portalling was quicker than but not nearly as fun as flying was. Tell Isis I said thanks. I am going to be coming back as soon as I can. _

_I hate it here. If something doesn't change around here, I might scream. At least in New York there is you and Max and Rory. I am just stuck with Mom and Mama here. _

_They fed me a huge meal when I got back. And I got pumpkin pie. That was really the only good thing about it. Now I am overfull and exhausted. I am going to bed as soon as I send this. _

_Love you much, sister._

_Al_

He hit send then pulled off his jeans and shirt. He climbed into bed in just his boxers and said a prayer to Raziel that something exciting happen in his boring life before he goes crazy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Allen had been here for almost a month. He dreamt of New York when his head hit the pillow. He had a nagging feeling that he was going thru life with it on pause until he could get back. He was 17. It would be 7 months before he would legally be allowed to leave of his own free will to New York. But he would be there as soon as he hit eighteen.

Sure he would miss his mothers but they had kept this other half of his life secret for sixteen years.

It still stung when he thought of it.

"You are our son, Allen. They got Magalie and we got you. That was fair. It wasn't like we tried to keep both of you." Somehow Aline thought this was sound. She was crazy if she thought it was fair in the least bit.

"Yes, but you knew about both of us. You never told dad about me. You made me think I was just unwanted by him."

"I never told you that," she huffed.

"No but you never told me any different either."

"Sweetie," Helen was more even keeled than Aline and often play defense between the two. Allen got his temper from his mother. "We just wanted you to be happy. If you had known half of your life would have been there. You would have travelled between the two families. And so would Magalie. Think how that would have affected your studies and training."

It was all bull that Aline had fed her over the years. Sometimes he thought there was something off in his mom's head. He figured it out eventually. She was insecure. She thought he might choose them over her. Helen was loving and accepting of things; she would have gone along with half and half custody.

His mother was being selfish necessarily just scared. He loved her so he would stay with her for now. He wouldn't make a big deal about moving but he let her know he was going to move when he hit 18. "It's only fair. You got me all to yourself for almost seventeen years. You won't be able to control me then."

She had looked at him with hurt eyes. "Don't let me keep you from your real family then," she had crossed her arms. Guilt. She was using her best offensive moves now.

"Mom," he had said and put his arms around her. "I love you and I want to be with you but I have to find myself." He kissed her cheek. "Please understand, mom."

She had let a single tear slip down her cheek. "I know. I just hate that you've grown up so fast."

Allen sat now, wishing he had taken her up on the moving now. His room was like a torture chamber where the walls slowly came closer and closer together. He needed out of there. He got up and threw a sweater on over his long sleeved button up shirt. He would go to town and get some fresh air. There was a downworlder restaurant that was in town. From the outside it looked like an old run down fish market with a closed sign on its door, but inside it was bright and lively.

He rode his bike into town. He opened the door Chang's Foods. He ordered some sushi and ramen. His waiter was someone he knew by name. He was about his age, his name was Cong. He smiled at him as he took his order and brought him the tea he had requested. He had thought at one time, how fun it might be to be his friend. Cong was a werewolf. He had been bitten about a year ago, that was when he started working and Chang's Foods.

Allen took in the room now. People sat in groups. He was the only one who sat alone. Well, that was the perfect model of his life, wasn't it?

He drank deeply on the warm tea and wondered how you actually became friends with someone. His people skills could be classified as awkward at best. He was too shy to actually talk to anyone without turning lobster red. It was ridiculous for an almost grown man to be this way. He ate his food when it came in a sour mood.

He had friends by default in New York.

He thought of them now. He liked everyone there. He had Max and Rory and Magi and even Simon. He seemed to really get along with the Vampire. He looked the same age as them even though he was his parents' age in reality. Isis was a great person too. Maxine was fun to be around. She really knew how to make people laugh. She and Rory were perfect for one another too. They were so in love.

Magi loved Isis beyond compare. He had never seen a love greater than that one.

Magnus and Alec might tie in that department. He even like hanging out with his dads. Magnus had been awkward around him at the beginning. He hadn't really noticed it until he started acting normal around him. Then he realized Magnus was never quiet and always had to last word. No matter how much you tried to beat him out.

He thought about the present Magnus had given him last month when he was there for Christmas. It had been a sweater. It was bright purple and snug fitting. Not ill fitting really, just tighter than Allen was used to. Alec had said, "Don't worry; he does this to me all the time. You can usually get the receipt if you beg hard enough. Or he might trade it for one in your taste if you pester him enough."

Magnus had waived that thought off. "He is too young and cute to be wearing bland stuff all the time. He is still on the market, Alec!"

Allen had kept the sweater. He might wear it next time he was going to see Magnus. It would make him happy. He smiled at the thought.

He was done with his meal. He laid the money out for it and headed out the door. Away from all the reminders of how alone he really was. His motorcycle was something he enjoyed. He felt free with the wind whipping around him as he drove it. He had a bike when he was a kid. This was his upgrade that he got when he turned sixteen.

It rumbled beneath him as he idled at a light. The energy in it seemed to want to keep in constant motion. To Hell with these red lights. Soon enough it was green again so he let the bike fly. He would have to take it to the US when he went to live.

Too soon the ride ended because he was home.

He moved to his room and to his computer. He needed to talk.

_Magi,_

_I am realizing just how lonely I have always been. Really, I am beginning to fear for my sanity. It used to be something that bugged me but it was just a slight problem because I didn't know another way of life. I miss you all._

_I was eating at Chang's Foods (it's our version of Taki's) and there were all these people there, but I was the only one there ALONE. AGAIN! I just felt like an outsider in my own world. I grew up here but that means nothing. _

_Basically, I feel like my life is at a standstill until I can come home. _

_Yeah, I feel like New York is home._

_Oh, by the way, any luck on finding me a girl there? (Just kidding—unless you found someone) _

_Mom gave me a guilt trip when I told her I was going to be moving there in a few months. I want to be there for us to celebrate 18 together. Twin Time! _

_Hey, ask Isis if it is possible to portal with a motorcycle. I need to know. If not I might be flying there again. I will need my bike with me when I move. _

_Tell me everything that is going on over there. Send some pictures or something._

_Al_

He hit send and went to the library to get a book to read. He had pretty much read every book cover to cover but he was bored and needed something to do. He pulled out an old classic and sat on the chaise that was in there.

Soon he had dosed off. 

_**AN: this was really the first full glimpse into the world of Allen. I promise it will not always be so mopey. He is really and truly a happy guy… this just isn't the right place for him now in his life. Something will be taking him home sooner than his birthday though, so don't worry there won't seven fictional months of all this boredom. I just have to set the tone here….**_

_**Bear with me, guys and gals.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Allen played with a toy sword his mama gave him for his birthday. "Want to play, Mama?" he asked her. Mama Helen was the one that always played with him._

"_I can't right now, Al. We have guest coming tonight. Isn't that exciting?" She meant well, but even at five, Allen knew she meant adult guests. He had nothing to get excited about. That meant he would be sent to his room to play quietly and not be seen._

_He didn't understand why but Mommy always made him play in his room when someone came over. _

"_How long will they be here?" He pouted. _

"_Only for about an hour or so. Then mommy is going with them to Idris. Me and you can play all day tomorrow though, ok?"_

"_Yeah, ok." He turned and ran to his room to do something. _

_His room was boring. He hated it here._

Allen woke up and stretched. He was going to get a crick in his neck from sleeping here. He put his book up and went to his room. He logged onto his email to see if Magi had replied.

She had. It was a small amount of excitement.

_Hey Al!_

_I am so bored now. All is quiet here at the moment. Max, Rory and I went out to try to find demons to slay but nothing was brewing. It has been over a week with nothing. Either we will be out of jobs soon or something big is building. _

_I am going with option 2 in that scenario._

_I will ask Isis about your motorcycle. I don't know why it would be a problem. I am going to see her tomorrow. She is working the bar tonight so I am just sitting in my room now. _

_I am so sorry you are having a rough go over there in China. I will see if I can come soon. I think Isis is dying to take a break from the bar about now. She just hired this new girl to tend bar so she won't have to work as much. She has been on duty every night for the past month! It really cuts into us time. _

_I haven't met her yet, but she is werewolf, I think. Isis told me she's just eighteen. Got turned a few months back and was out looking for work. She just happened to see the help wanted sign and came in. She has to spend some time training her, but she seems to like her. _

_Her name is Grace. I will see if she could be an option for you, brother dear. Got any problems with pups? _

_Well, I am going to go to bed soon. Reply soon and maybe I can find out about Grace for you tomorrow, too!_

_Mags_

He quickly hit reply.

_M-_

_I have no issues with "pups" as you put it. I have no issue with anyone to be honest. I just don't know what you would tell someone over there. "Hey I have this brother in China… interested?" Don't bother about it now. _

_You can come anytime you want. I will welcome you with open arms and gifts. Tell Isis that she deserves a vacation after having no nights off in a month. _

_Let me know if anything big happens in the city. I can be there in a pinch if you need me. I have been training on the bow. I think I really like it. But I have also got handy with one on one with blades too. Mom had a guy come in to train me more. He is kind of weird but he knows what he is doing. _

_She never had an outsider to come in for training before. I think because she was too worried about hiding me from almost everyone. I remember I used to have to hide in my room when we had guests. _

_No wonder I hate this room so much. _

_Love you sis._

_A_

He sent the reply. He looked to his bed. It was late and he needed to be up for training soon. He yawned and went to bed.

{Line Break}

Allen woke up and walked to the kitchen. The setup of the institute here was the exact same only opposite of the one in New York. The kitchen was on the other side of the house. But he knew these halls and he padded there now with his eyes still heavy with sleep.

He poured a cup of coffee and grabbed the box of cereal that was his go to breakfast. He poured a bowl and ate mechanically. The caffeine would make him human in a few minutes.

"Allen." Aline came in.

"Yeah, mom." Robot Allen replied.

"You have to be in the training room in five minutes for your new tutor. Don't tell me you forgot."

He was looking at her. "Five minutes? OK just let me drink this coffee." He pushed away his half eaten cereal and began to focus his attention to the dark liquid in his Mickey Mouse mug. He gulped it down quickly as he could since it was still hot. Then he headed up to the training room to meet his new tutor of battle.

He didn't know what he expected, but this wasn't it. She was wearing all white and she was moving with the grace and fluidity of a river. She gave a roundhouse kick to the practice dummy with a grunt of a warrior. She turned to see him there then. Her eyes were warm chocolate brown and her hair was silken and black. "Hi, I am Feng." She bowed to him. He took note that she didn't have any swirling black marks.

"You're mundane?" He asked.

She nodded. "With the sight, young sir. I have skills you need to learn." She sounded like she was defending her being there. "I have study martial arts since I was young. I can train you." She did some moves to show him just how good she was. Again her movements were graceful and fluid. He thought of her name Feng. It meant wind. She moved like the wind.

"How old are you, Feng?" He was very interested in her. She was gorgeous. She had light skin that more resembled ivory compared to the honey tone of his skin. She looked his age. He scanned her face. Her lips pouted into a perfect bow; their color was rose against her face. She was bare of makeup but she didn't need it.

"I am eighteen, sir."

"Call me Allen or Al. You aren't a servant nor shall you address me as though you are."

"Ok, Allen." She moved toward him in her white gear. It was traditional for martial arts. She was wearing a Gi. "Let's start your first lesson." She moved toward him and pounced. She took him down fast and easy with her first move.

This was going to be difficult. Allen had never mastered hand to hand combat. Seraph blades and—now—the bow where his forte. Again, this is why Feng was brought in, he was sure. And she kept him on his toes all day. They sparred in several matches in which she won them all.

"Last one for the day, Allen." She said with a giggle as she readied herself yet again.

He braced himself for a lunge. She came at him this time to meet a wall of resistance. She pressed against him, all softness and strength. He grabbed her wrists. He pulled them down to her sides and backed her into the wall. Then he brought his mouth down on hers. He had wanted to feel that perfect little Cupid's bow against his mouth since he first saw her this morning. He took in the taste of her. It was like fresh air and springtime.

She scowled when he pulled away but didn't move to push him away. "I think I won that round." Allen said with a blush growing on his face. He had never made any kind of moves like that before. He must have stroked out for a moment.

He shook his head and almost ran from the room. He didn't stop the movement of his feet until he reached his room. He closed the door and leaned against it. What had gotten into him?

He moved to his computer. He had an email from Magi so he decided it would be a good distraction.

_Hey Al!_

_I talked to Isis today. She said the bike should be no problem and the new bartender has a boyfriend. I know you said it didn't matter, but I thought I would still check._

_She said we should be able to break away and come see you in two weeks._

_All is still quiet on the demon front. But I have this feeling that something is building and it will soon come to head. I can't shake it. I'll let you know if anything happens. _

_Tell me how your new trainer is. I wish we were going to get someone here. I feel stagnant with the same partners all the time. I need some help with my hand to hand stuff mostly. I think you said that was where you lacked in training too. Well, we are twins so it makes sense. _

_I got to go now; Daddy is taking me shopping today. (Girlie squeal of delight) _

_-M_

He smiled at her email. Even though she was not biologically related to Magnus in anyway, she got a lot of her energy and spirit from him. She always needed to look good and she usually ended up with the last word on everything.

He hit reply on the email to send her a return message.

_Don't spend all of your money! I know how you are with clothes… and shoes, especially shoes. What is it with girls and shoes?_

_If you guys come in two weeks we can do some shopping here. You might want to buy some stuff you can't get in the states. _

_My new trainer…. Well, let's just say that she is very good. Young, but she has been training her whole life. She told me her father is a grand master. She is teaching me hand to hand. She beat me all morning. _

_Then I did something stupid. I kissed her. I was so embarrassed by myself, I just ran away! _

_What do I do? Pretend it never happened? What if she tells mom or mama? _

_Why did I do something so stupid?_

_Help!_

_AL_

He sent it then went to lie on his bed. He just stared at the ceiling, thinking. His email alerted him so he moved the laptop onto the bed with him.

_What?_

_Don't worry I didn't buy much. _

_But WHAT! _

_You _kissed _your new trainer? How old is she? What is her name? Is she from the area? How come you never met her before?_

_Reply now!_

_-m_

So he hit reply.

_M, she is young. She is eighteen. Her name is Feng Li. He name means wind, and she fights like that. She isn't shadowhunter. That is why I never met her before. She is a mundane with the sight. _

_It was like I couldn't control myself. I just kept staring at her mouth. It is pouty and perfect. I couldn't look anywhere else. I just had to kiss her. And then I just ran out. _

_That was my first kiss, Magi. I have never even talked to anyone my age over here and now I have gone and messed everything up with this. I might have to leave now and just go to New York to get away from the embarrassment of it all. _

_What is wrong with me?_

_A_

Magalie must be awake and waiting on his response because only a few minutes later, there is another reply. It was one in the morning over in New York.

_It's in the genes. Alec is horrible in the people skills department. I don't know much about Aline, but you must have gotten boldness from her to just kiss someone like that. Alec never would do that. Unless it was Magnus! I will have to tell you the story of their first public kiss someday. It really is a sweet story… but I digress. _

_You can't run away from it. You seem really into her. Listen, we will be there in 2 weeks. If you can just make it until then, I will help you when I get there. I promise!_

_I am going to Isis's house now so I won't be replying. She is letting the new girl take her place tonight. Her other bartender has been there since club opening and she really trusts him to keep an eye on her. So for the first time in weeks we will get to spend some time together. I will email you tomorrow sometime._

_M_

_PS keep me posted on what happens._

He closed his laptop. His stomach was growling. He remembered he only at half his cereal that morning and decided now would be a great time for some lunch. He headed towards the kitchen. Aline, Helen and Feng were all in there and they all looked at him when he came in.

He blushed. This was going to be hard.

_**AN: OK, ok, I can't make Allen a clone of Alec. He didn't grow up with him. Well, now at least he has a semi love interest. Let's see how that turns out. **_

_**But then again how many of us end up with our first kiss? Hmm? I would say that number is low. **_

_**Ok, let's just see where this story takes us, shall we?**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Allen moved to the counter where there was some food waiting. He kept his eyes adverted from three females that were staring at him. His face had to be the color of the tomato soup he was dishing up out of the pot. He took a grilled cheese from the plate of them and sat at the other end of the long dining table. He was as far from them as he could possibly get.

"Allen," He flinched at the sound of Helen's voice. "How was training today?"

"Fine," he choked out.

"Good. I hope you learn a lot of new things from Feng. We wanted to tell you she is going to be staying here while you train with her." Helen watched his face as the information was absorbed into his mind.

"Oh."

"Yes, it just makes more sense. She will be in the room next to yours." Aline added. Her eyes were also on him.

None of this was helping his blush. Suddenly not hungry he pushed his chair back and threw away his half eaten lunch. "I am going for a walk."

He moved with speed down the hall to the exit. He needed fresh air. And he needed away from this house for a while. Why had they been staring at him? Did she run directly to them to tell them they had a delinquent sex fiend for a son? Or had she at least waited until he had made it to his room, first?

He was mad, but it was at himself and not at Feng. He had no reason to be mad at her. He had basically thrown himself at her. He was surprised she was even still there. He took a turn south and walked toward the market. He liked to people watch there. Maybe it would be a way to get his mind off how stupid he was today.

{Line Break}

She unpacked the last of her clothes. She was told by Aline and Helen that the longest she would be expected to be here was about six months. They knew that as soon as Allen hit his eighteenth birthday, he would be gone to the states to be with his dad and twin sister.

She didn't know the whole story about the family, but she knew there was a tension in this house.

Her hand moved to her lips. He had shocked her that was for sure. He seemed so shy and awkward before and after the kiss. It was almost like she could have imagined him kissing her.

Almost.

But she wouldn't forget how it had felt or how he had tasted. His lips had been unsure and he tasted like sweetness and coffee. But how it had made her feel was what was the most impressive. A spark had lit when his lips touched hers.

She remembered him now. His mesmerizing blue eyes that sat in the center of his honey colored face. His pitch black hair was shaggy and straight. There were faded signs of red highlights. She remembered how his hard muscled body had pressed against hers. She had never felt delicate in the least but today she had. She has been training with grand masters since she was three.

It unnerved her how he could make her feel helpless and vulnerable with such ease.

And then he had just walked away. Well, more like ran away.

He was a mystery.

Finally all of her clothes were folded into the drawers of the chest and she was tired. Travelling and then fighting all morning had taken its toll. She pulled her new laptop onto the mattress with her. She was going to do some research and see if she could find out anything about his life. She knew there wasn't much about shadowhunters online but maybe she could find something.

If you typed her name into a search you would find websites devoted to martial arts. She had a serious winning record in the circuit. Her father, Hwang Li, was one of the most famous grand masters. She had been raised by him solely so she was expected to be the best and beat the best.

Her mother had died while giving birth to Feng. Later, she had found out her mother had to choose between carrying and delivering her knowing she might die or terminating the pregnancy. She had chosen for Feng to live. She got to hold her for a few minutes and named her girl before she passed away.

Feng had a picture of her holding her in the hospital. She also had a picture of her while she was pregnant with her. She kept them with her no matter where she was. She had them in frames on the bedside table now. She also had small copies in the locket she wore on her neck.

There was also framed picture of her with her father. It was from her first competition she won. She had been ten. The trophy was bigger than she was. He stood next to her in the picture proud. From that point on perfection had been what he had expected from her.

It was a lot to live up to. She had left for this job because it got her out of the pressure filled environment of his home. She didn't care if she had to be here for six months or six years. She was saving the money they were paying her to move out on her own.

She thought about Allen's ambitions to move to New York.

She had been the US for a competition. She wondered if the city was like where she had been. She had been in California. She typed in _New York City_ into Google. She was inundated with information. She didn't think that was the best thing to do right now so she deleted the search and typed in the name Penhallow. Not much came up, but none was about this family.

She huffed. She should have known.

She lay back onto her pillows. She was so tired. She was out like a light before she had time to realize she was going to sleep.

{Line Break}

The bench in the center of the market was next to a fountain. He sat there to watch the people. He saw mothers with children rushing through to get food for the night's dinner. Fresh veggies and fish were all in the market.

He saw a group of teenagers moving through the heart of the market. They were dressed in flashy and trendy clothes. He looked down at his own ensemble. The dark tee was snug across his chest; the zip up hoodie was loose and covered his arms all the way to his fingertips. His jeans were dark and loose. His shoes were scuffed up combat boots that he had gotten over a year ago. The group passed him without even noticing him. They were laughing and joking around with each other.

He didn't really get the comfort from people watching today like he usually did. It was just another thing throwing his own inadequacies in his face. He got up from the bench and started walking home. The sun was beginning to set. He had been there longer than he thought. He looked at his watch. It was close to six already.

By the time he made it home, there was a rumble in his stomach and he was ready for dinner. He headed straight to the kitchen. The smell of chicken cooking filled the air. Another groan came from his stomach. Luckily just Helen was in the kitchen. She smiled at him. "Chicken and dumplings for dinner." She said cheerily.

He pulled the ladle out of the pot and filled his bowl. He took a glass of coke with him to the table. He basically swallowed the first bowlful whole and came back for seconds. "I'm going to take this bowl to my room, ok?"

Helen just nodded at him. He moved down the hall and wondered if Magi had emailed him back yet. It was just six thirty in the morning there so she was probably still in bed. He stopped on his way to his room and looked at the closed door that was next to his.

Feng.

He shuffled his feet. He would have to apologize to her sooner or later. He let out a breath and knocked.

She opened the door. She had bed head and she was stretching when he took her in. How could someone with bed head look that good? That just wasn't fair. "Hey." She said. "Come in." She grabbed his untouched dumplings and began to eat them. "Thanks for bringing me this."

He didn't correct her. He could always go get more. "I just wanted to apologize." He said it quietly and reddened as she looked at him.

"For what? Kissing me? Or running away after without explaining yourself?"

"Both, I guess." He ducked his head shamefully. "I shouldn't have done either."

She sat cross legged on her bed eating and looking at him. "I didn't tell them, you know."

"Mom and mama?" He asked and she nodded. Good. "Thanks." He moved towards the door. "Enjoy that. I think I will just go." He looked awkward again and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Don't go. Come, sit with me. We can get to know one another better." She patted the bed next to her. He looked at the closed door then back at her. He shrugged and moved to sit on the bed. "We are going to be working together for at least six months so we should be friends I think."

"Yeah, sure." Allen said. They sat in silence as she slurped up the last of her dinner.

"Ok we will turn it into a game, then. We can question one another. We have to be honest and we have to ask the first question that pops into our heads." She looked supremely happy at her idea.

"Ok."

"Ok. You ask me something first."

He had no idea what to ask her. "What is your favorite color?" It was lame. It was really lame.

"Purple. What is yours?"

He shrugged. "Blue, I guess. That doesn't count as your question."

"Ok." She thought for a minute. "When's your birthday?"

"August twenty-third. Yours?"

"April fifth."

"How many championships have you won with your fighting?" it was a safe question. And he really did want to know.

"Thirty-three. The first one when I was ten." He looked at her with a shocked look. "Once I won the first one my dad expected perfection from me. I had to win." She shrugged it off. "How many demons have you killed?"

"None. I don't get out much." He laughed a humorless laugh. "I've only ever been one on one with one once. A raum demon. I got poisoned. I was sure I was going to die."

"What happened?"

"Magi found me." He told her the story of how he was saved by his unknown twin. It was serendipitous. "That's how I learned about her. I knew I had a dad obviously somewhere. But if I hadn't been saved by a sister I didn't even know existed, I could be—would be—dead." It was his turn to shrug it off and change the subject. "How long have you wanted out of your dad's house?" He could read it on her face when she talked about the perfection expected of her.

"That easy to pick up on, huh?" He just looked at her with the most understanding look on his face. "Since I was ten. After I won that first competition. Everything changed. I wasn't just his daughter anymore. I was the key to winning again. He got hurt once when he was in a competition, and hasn't been able to compete since. I don't know the whole story but I know that I was his key back to winning again. I don't want to be." She shook her head. "Too deep. Let's see. When was your first kiss?"

"Today." He said honestly.

"What?" She looked at him incredulously. She knew his lips had been tentative but not that he was completely inexperienced. He turned so red he almost looked purple.

"Today." He repeated.

"I heard you. I just, well, I am shocked I guess."

"Why?"

"Well, look at you." She said as if it were obvious. He just looked at her blankly. "You're cute, you're a teenaged boy, and you just had your first kiss today?" She ended it in a question.

He nodded. "Yeah, like I said, I don't get out much."

She was dumbfounded. What was she going to do? He was looking shy and awkward again. It made her want to kiss him again. _Oh what the hell?_ She thought then touched her lips to his. He tensed with shock momentarily then melted into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

He shivered. Something about the kiss was magical. She had to be a warlock or something. He was under a spell. It was the only explanation.

She pulled back reluctantly from his warm soft mouth. "If that was your first kiss, we better make sure you get the most out of it." She turned a little pink.

_**AN: maybe he will be less angsty if they make out? HAHAHA. REVIEW PLEASE with sugar on top!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/n: did you all know fifty shades of grey was a fanfic about twilight that got turned into a book because fanfiction net made her take it down due to the graphic nature... hmm. Just saying... if it can happen to her it can happen to other people too! I wondered why washington was used... and why he had bronze hair HAHAHA. Maybe everyone already knew that but I just found out so I am sharing it with you all in case you didn't know. K, thanks.**_

Chapter 4:

_She kissed me again, Mag. I think she must like me too! I went to apologize and she kissed me. It was crazy ridiculously amazing. I guess I didn't screw it up. We got to know each other pretty well this evening. Her mother died when she was a baby and her dad is kind of crazy about her being perfect. She is saving her money to move out when she is done with me here. I mean training me… _

_I wish you could come now. I really need you here. You can keep me calm and keep me sane. _

_I am going to bed so I might not send you another message tonight. It's one in the morning and I am exhausted. _

_-Allen_

He sent the email then padded to his bed. He heard the beep letting him know there was a reply but he ignored it because he was not getting back out of bed. He was one tired from the fighting and walking and kissing of the day.

{Line Break}

Allen is jerked out of sleep by someone shaking him. "Don't you check your email?"

"What?" He was groggy but that voice sounded like—"Magi?"

"Yes, I told you in my email that you didn't read that I was coming." She pulled the covers off him. "Come on. Get your bags packed. We need your help in the city." She pulled open his duffle bag and started throwing his stuff into it. "Get your motorcycle and meet me down stairs. Isis is holding the portal open." She marched off with his bag.

He looked in his drawers. She left no underwear, an old white tee and some shorts. Well, guess he'd wear that to the portal. He put the "outfit" on and ran down to get his bike. He would just have to call his moms from NYC. Oh well.

He was about to go through when he stopped. "What about Feng?"

"We can't risk it now. We can come back for her. We got a greater demon problem, Allen." Magi Climbed on the bike with him. Isis was waiting on the other side of the portal, holding it open for their return.

He gunned the motor to life and drove into the portal with New York on his mind.

{Line Break}

The wheels landed. They had done the portal in an old parking lot near the river, knowing he was going to be driving into this. He followed them on his bike to the institute. They were in the back of a cab. They got there in a few minutes and he parked his bike in the back gardens on the concrete pathway. It would have to do for now.

Maxine and Rory were waiting for them in their gear. "I have to change. My sister stole all my clothes. I can't fight in this." The gym shorts sagged and his tee was too snug. Max laughed a little and nodded for him to change. Magi tossed him his bag and he ran in to change

He was back out in just minutes and they were off. Sensor in hands and armed for battle, they began their journey.

"All we know is that someone warned us they were going to release this demon. They summoned him and then called us to tell us they did." Rory was filling him in on what had happened. "They disguised the voice. I couldn't even tell if it was a male or female. All they did was call my cell phone from a restricted number and said, 'I have called upon the greater demon Kalitha and I will release it onto the world at midnight.' Then the call ended."

"Do we know anything about Kalitha?" Allen asked.

Max stepped in to answer that. "All we could find was some information in one of Isis's books she had. The demon is a female of her kind. She can shape shift. She is known to take human form and mate with humans while she is here. She will give birth exactly twenty four hours after to children. An undetermined amount of children, that is. Could be 1 or 100, we don't know." She shuddered a bit. "But my guess is closer to the second amount. She got loose here once. Her children ran rampant raping women to impregnate them. She only has male children."

Isis took over from this point. "In our history—the warlock history—there was a time when our race was the most populous of this world. It was because of Kalitha. But all warlocks spawned of her children are born evil. I was alive for this era. Just barely. I wasn't even fully grown yet. I was a kid still. There was a great war between the children of Lilith and the children of Kalitha.

"They have tell-tale marks. They are the only warlocks that are born of half demons. Kalitha's children are not warlocks in of themselves. I think it has something to do with her nature. Because their children are really only a quarter demon, they look mostly human and you have to really look for the clues. Usually their eyes are the giveaway. They will have the eyes that look similar to those of an albino. The color is between pink and red. And they will have sharp teeth. Some will have other marks, but each and every spawn of Kalitha's children will have the eyes and teeth."

Magi picked up the tale here. "Kalitha's children will rape multiple women in the same day. This is to ensure they procreate. Her children will look human because they develop her trait to shape shift. They will be hard to pick out of a crowd. However, they can only live for three days on this earth and then they will die here and go back to Kalitha's universe."

"It's said that Kalitha is Lilith's sister. They are in an eternal struggle for power over their world." Rory finished up.

It was a lot to take in. "So where are we going?"

"That's the problem; the caller didn't say where they were, just that we had until midnight before they released her onto the world. Once she is out and shifts, we will never be able to catch her." This was from Isis.

"How was she defeated before?" Allen asked.

"Lilith defeated her." Isis said grimly.

It would be like trading one evil for another. This was a bad situation to be in. "Do we think the caller was-?" he started to ask, but Maxine cut him off.

"Valentina."

"Well, we are all on the same page now." He thought for a moment as they moved as a pack. There were five of them. They should split up. They could cover more ground that way. It was nine o'clock and they had the whole city to cover. Well, they didn't even really know if she was in the city. "Guys, I think we should split up."

Rory nodded. "We thought about that. But we would be separated by who knows how much space when the other group found her. If we found her and you guys have Isis to zap you to us that would be one thing. But if it happens the other way around, we probably wouldn't get there in time to help."

"We could get Magnus," Allen started.

"No, he wouldn't let me go without him if he knew and neither will Isis. We would be stuck with two warlocks and the other group would still have none." Magi said.

"Right." He was out of ideas. "Well, where are we heading first?"

"Fafner's." It was Max who answered. "He might not have her there but he might know where she would go. He is the only one who knows her."

{Line Break}

Max led us to her father's home. He had moved since the last mishap with Valentina. He let them in and looked at them grimly. "So, has she returned then?" He asked them.

"Yes, we are sure it is her. Can you tell us where she might hide out?"

"She always used me before so I think you should check where her mother is. The land of the fey." He said. "It is the only other place she might go. Unless she has just struck out on her own now." He shook his head. "Her father might have numerous places set up for them. Like the last place she had you at, she might have another place set up to go from him."

It was true, Allen thought with a sinking heart. There was no way to know where she might be. It seems as though they might just be in a bind. They just needed to think. There had to be a way.

_**A/N: I am having some writer's block that I am trying to fight through. I know what I want to happen I just can't get my fingers to type it…. GRRR. **_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Do you have anything that belongs to Valentina?" Isis was talking to Fafner.

"I don't know. Let me go look in the spare bedroom." He walked out of the living room.

Magi kissed Isis. "Good thinking."

Allen just looked at them. "If he has something of hers, we might be able to track her." Rory explained.

"It's a warlock thing," Isis said to him.

Well, Allen didn't have much experience with any downworlders, including warlocks, so he just shrugged. "Cool."

Fafner was gone for a long while before he finally came back with a doll. It was a cute little purple haired faerie girl in a rag dress. "This was hers. Her mother made it for her. She didn't carry it after she turned about four, but before then she took it absolutely everywhere." The thing did look old now that he was closer. One of the button eyes was half broken and there were marks of color marker on her face.

"It might work." Isis took it in her hand and began chanting. Hot pink flames dances around her hands and the doll.

The grandfather clock in the room struck the hour and Allen turned to see the time. I was ten. They just had two hours to go before all hell broke loose on the world. Isis began chanting faster. The spell came to an end and the flames receded back into her palms. Everyone had their eyes on her.

She shook her head. It hadn't worked.

"Well, what is plan B?" Rory asked.

That was a good question.

{Line Break}

It was nearly midnight now. They were sweeping every place they could think of. Fafner had even called his sister. She hadn't seen Valentina. Rory was running the group from one place to another hoping to find her. Looking in some obvious places that might hold memories of her last trip to New York.

"One last place, then it will be too late anyway." He said pulling them closer to the institute. Just a few blocks away from it actually. It was a coffee shop. "This used to be where I met up with her before we found out about. It's closed down now so maybe she had set up shop here."

He pulled some of the boards back from the door then used an opening rune. The door basically disintegrated. Allen looked at Magi. "Angel blood," was all she said.

They went into the dusty main room. Max and Rory went to the kitchen from there. The others went down some rickety stairs into a storage cellar. Soon Max and Rory were back with the group. The stairs ended in a musty basement filled with old boxes of coffee.

As they came into the room, they could see a glowing pentagram on the floor. There was a huge demon in the circle of it. A warlock, not nearly as fortunate as Magnus or Isis, stood chanting. He was huge and was purple. His eyes darted around like the eyes of a chameleon. He had a hump on his back.

_I'd be evil too if I looked like that fellow,_ Allen thought.

"Kalitha! The hour draws near." It was a shrill feminine voice, not the warlock's that shouted this.

And with that a clock struck on a nearby church.

"Set her free, Mallard." The female said. She was hidden by dark colored clothes and a cloak.

"Stop! You know the kind of evil you are messing with, Herbius Mallard." Isis said to the purple man.

"So what if our kind increases in number, Isis?" He spit back.

"Kalitha's children are not Lilith's children, Herbius."

She began chanting. Anything she might think to counter the spells the other warlock was working on. The others sprang into action. Rory took to the corner where the girl was in her cloak. Max followed him. Magi and Allen stood at the ready in case the Demon broke free. They each had their blades drawn and ready.

"Foolish shadowhunters!" The demon hissed in a deep booming voice..

Isis overpowered the other warlock. He flew back. She began doing the closing spell on the pentagram. Soon the lights disappeared from the floor. The demon, sucked back into her dimension, left a putrid burning smell.

Was that it?

There was a cackling coming from the corner of the room. Allen turned to look at the cloaked figure. Rory had pulled back the cloth. A vampire stood, laughing at them.

"That was not Kalitha, you fools." She was laughing hard.

"Who are you?" This was from Magi as she ran to the vampire.

"I am a friend of Valentina. And I was a friend of her father's." She sashayed her hips as she tried to get around the group to leave. "I do the bidding now of the former. You can call me Maureen." She darted with her super speed and left them.

"Well, that sucks." Magi said, and it was the understatement of the century.

Maxine stared after the girl vamp. "Simon turned her accidently when he was first turned." She pulled up a memory of Simon telling the story once to her. "I had done something that made me feel like it was the end of the world. He told me the story of Maureen. It stuck with me because it made me feel better. We all make mistakes." She shrugged.

Allen looked at the only friends he's ever known and asked, "What do we do now?"

_**A/N: Short chapter, but I swear, I am having to worst writter's block I have ever had on this story. I took time off, read some books I downloaded on my ereader and I am still stuck. Usually if I step back and read and relax I am good… I actually read like 6 books this weekend. But here I am still stuck… I will be working through this guys because I love Allen as much as I love Magalie… And since they are basically my babies, I want them to have a good chance at their own stories… but anyway, You all know if you follow me I update at least a chapter a day most of the time… but here I am just letting you know.. it might be a while… **_


End file.
